


14 - Tear-Stained

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She’s sitting on one of the beach chairs, staring out at the sunset with her arms wrapped around her legs, trying to make herself as small as possible.





	14 - Tear-Stained

Juliet doesn’t bother wiping her face when she hears them approach.

She’s sitting on one of the beach chairs, staring out at the sunset with her arms wrapped around her legs, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Rick sits beside her, Kumu balancing on her other side as the tears roll down her cheeks.

She can feel hands on her shoulders, gently massaging, and she knows it’s T.C.

Thomas glances her way, putting a cooler by the grill as he sets about lighting it.

She glances at the cooler to see plates and napkins stacked on top of it, a small, sad smile on her face as she realizes what they plan on doing.

“Here.” Rick hands her a tissue, and she’s quick to wipe her nose, feeling the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

Kumu’s quick to wipe her tears away with her thumbs, putting a small, childish smile on Juliet’s face as she taps her nose.

The smile fades into a wistful look as she looks back to the ocean, seeing the sun steadily fall.

Juliet leans back into T.C.’s touch, sensing Rick lean back with her as Kumu goes over to help Thomas at the grill.

The five of them sit in casual conversation, Kumu and the others egging Thomas on about his grilling skills as Higgins simply enjoys the presence of her friends.

Her hand goes up to her necklace, and she spends a moment thinking of today.

She doesn’t know how they know, if they even do, willing to bet that they’d do this for anyone who seems like they need it, but she’s almost certain by the small, almost unnoticeable looks that Thomas keeps giving her that he knows what anniversary today is, and all she has to do is give him a sign and the group will back off.

That knowledge makes her want to keep them around even longer.

A couple more tears try to fall down her cheeks, quickly wiped away by Rick and T.C. as they notice them, and she’s struck again with how loyal these men are, having asked no questions and yet still being comforting, without pushing any boundaries.

Juliet leans against Rick, smiling shyly into his shoulder as Thomas walks over with some soda.

She doesn’t even mind it when he discretely shakes Rick’s can, causing it to spray the both of them when he opens it.

For the first time in years, she goes to sleep content, if not happy, on that day.

edn

**Author's Note:**

> (It's Richard's death anniversary)


End file.
